User blog:Silkworm Bot/Had it Coming
Svay woke up in a prison cell, staring at the ceiling. She heard murmuring from below, and looked down, seeing six Gems on trial. "Stop" "Sick" "Swish" "Kinda" "Chrysoberyl" "Listen" "Stop" "Sick" "Swish" "Kinda" "Chrysoberyl" "Listen!" "SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD IT COMING!" "SHE ONLY HAD HERSELF TO BLAME!" "IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE, IF YOU'D HEARD IT," Allura: "I betcha you'd have done the same!" A spotlight shone on a small, blue Gem, who Svay somehow knew was named 'Ice', despite never seeing such a Gem. 'Ice' started speaking. "You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Rube. Rube liked to complain. No, not complain, '''rage'."'' "So I come home from a mission and I'm really irritated and looking for some sympathy, and there's Rube, storming 'round the house, getting angered and complainin'. No, not complaining. '''RAGING.' I said to her, I said, 'You stop raging right this instant...', and she didn't. So I made an ice spear and I started to throw..." Ice's mouth spread into a wide, crooked smile. "...''into her Gem." "SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD IT COMING!" "SHE ONLY HAD HERSELF TO BLAME!" "IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE, IF YOU HAD HEARD IT," "I BETCHA YOU'D HAVE DONE THE SAME!" The spotlight now shone on a taller, green Gem, who was apparently named 'Olivine'. She was sitting down, but immediately stood. "I met Celestite on an urgent mission a few years ago, and she said she was single. We hit it off right away. So, we started living together. She'd go on missions, she'd come home, I'd fix her a drink, we had dinner. Then, I found out." Her face turned to a solemn frown. ""Single", she told me? Single, my STONE! Not only was she married, oh no, she had six affairs. It made me sick, you know? So that night, when she came home from a mission, I fixed her a drink, as usual..." Where Olivine's frown once was stood a sadistic smirk. "You know, some Gems just cant hold their arsenic." "SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD IT COMING!" "SHE HAD A FLOWER, IN IT'S PRIME!" "AND THEN SHE USED IT! AND SHE ABUSED IT!" "IT WAS A MURDER, BUT NOT A CRIME!" The light moved on to a red Gem, named 'Bixbite'. "Now I was fighting in a rebellion on another planet, and I'm asking for some assistance, from my wife Wood Opal, hiding in a plant. "Can you please do something, Wood Opal?", I ask. She kept shivering, and I kept on begging. "Can you please, '''please' do something?" Then I thought the bush needs a cut." "''So I axed that plant ten times!" "If you had been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you'd have done the same!" Svay layed her eyes on a yellow Gem, only to find her taking off a hood, revealing herself as a red Gem. 'Star Ruby'. "What am I here for? They say Peridot smashed Angelite's head on the floor, and I stomped on her Gem. But it's not true! I am innocent! I don't know why White Diamond says I did it. I tried to explain, but no one'd listen to a Ruby..." "But did you kill her?", Bixbite asked her. Star Ruby shrugged. "Kinda, but not really." Svay took a moment to recognize what she meant when they moved on to the next Gem, a small, darker green one named 'Allura'. "My crush, Flower and I went on a road trip, and her second friend, Chrysoberyl, came along. We saw many things: small armadillos, parrots, mosquitoes, tree sloths, dart frogs, one after the other! Well, this one night we took a rest under a nice palm tree, drinking and having a few laughs. We ran out of ice and I went out to get some. I come back, turn on the latern..." "...there's Flower and Chrysoberyl making out - like wild creatures!" "Well, I was in such a state of shock that I completely blacked out. I cant remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the powder off my foot, I even knew they were dead!" "THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING!" "THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!" "I DIDN'T DO IT, BUT IF I'D DONE IT," "HOW COULD YOU TELL ME I WAS WRONG?" The light finally settled on a Pearl, coloured in Green. This surprised Svay, seeing a pearl amoungst outlaws. "I loved Purple Pearl more than I could possibly say. She was a realistic Gem, sweet, yet took charge. But she never listened to my orders. She'd go on making plans for some events, but on the way, she had...never listened to anything I said. I guess you could say we broke up because I started to not listen, myself. She ordered for her to stay alive..." The Green Pearl smiled. "...but that fell on deaf ears." "The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" "The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" "THEY HAD IT COMING! THEY HAD IT COMING!" "THEY HAD IT COMING ALL ALONG!" "CAUSE IF THEY USED US, AND THEY ABUSED US," "HOW COULD THEY TELL US WE WERE WRONG?" "SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD IT COMING!" "SHE ONLY HAD HERSELF TO BLAME!" "IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE, IF YOU'D HAVE HEARD IT," "I BETCHA YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME!" "You stop raging right now..." "Single, my STONE" "Ten times--''" "''Kinda, but not really!" "Powder off my foot--''" "''Fell on deaf ears.." "Stop." "Sick" "Swish" "Kinda" "Chrysoberyl" "LISTEN!" ------ Svayjinite TRULY woke up, and stared at her amphibian hand. That was it. No more using caecillan venom to put herself to sleep. ((Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that little parody of "Cell Block Tango! I dont own Chicago yadda yadda ya, all respect to the individual owners of the Gems, except for the one who owns Star and Svayjinite. That kid is a whacko.)) Category:Blog posts